bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Delta
Delta (デルタ, Deruta) was an arrancar from the original espada team, along side Aaroniero Arruruerie, having the title of Sexta (6th) Espada before she was demoted and Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez was placed in her spot. She always hated Aizen for what he did and vowed to end his life if it was the last thing she could do. After her demotion she met up with Alpha and was offered the position of Tres in his army known as the Arrancar 5. Biography Early years Delta was an adjuchas-class Menos prior to shinigamification. She was a member of the the Espada prior to its current membership, being ranked sexta (6th), prior to her demotion and being replaced by Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez . She was the first female arrancar created artificially after the demotion of Privaron Espada Cirucci Sanderwicci but before Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck and Tia Harribel were converted to arrancar. Unlike her replacement her aspect of death wasn't Destruction, it was Despair. Demotion After the advancement of Aizens experiments, Delta was demoted to a numeros and replaced by Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, much to her anger. This led to her abandonment of post and the destruction of her chamber in Las Noches. Personality and traits :"Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, I name you the new Sexta Espada" - Sōsuke Aizen; Solidifying the demotion of Delta, and giving her spot to Grimmjow. Delta was a noble and honor-bound Espada, with her thinking that Aizen was the rightful ruler of the new world. She is still prideful about being one of the first, but she holds alot of spite now against all shinigami since the betrayal by Aizen and her losing her most prized position by his side. After being left behind as a Números a servant of the newer and stronger Espada left her cold and bitter and a little less noble, becoming less honorable as time went on, going as far as blowing up her room in las noches with a Cero Oscuras from her released form before leaving the palace behind. Powers and abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As a former Espada, Delta has much experience at fighting, showing hardly any effort in her advanced use of swordsmanship. Her body flows elegantly when engaging in combat, so finely tuned that she can stop her attacks at a moment's notice and subsequently execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. Sonído Master: Her skills with sonido rival current espada Ulquiorra Cifer as she was scene in her days as an espada to be able to outrun the Primera Espada with ease. Cero: Her cero, which doesnt look like much takes an Azure color and is fired from her fingertips, this skill actually has been modified to compress more energy within a smaller space and have it deceive her opponents. This cero was nicknamed the Falso Cero (偽ゼロ; Spanish for "False Zero" and Japanese for "False Hollow Flash") by Aizen and is what helped her earn her place in the espada but wasnt enough to help her keep her spot. Large Spiritual Pressure: As one of the original Espada, Delta's spiritual pressure is higher than that of a normal adjuchas-class menos, but not as high as the current Espada members, making her power be classified under the level of Privion, still being higher than a Numeros, being on par with some captain class shinigami. Garganta: Like all hollows she has the ability to open Garganta portals and travel around. :Garganta broadcast: By localizing garganta portals she is able to open up to 5 at once to spy on others. Zanpakutō Arcángel (大天使, Spanish for Archangel): Her Zanpakutō is a katana with purple wrappings on the hilt, and an ovular crossguard. :Resurrección: To release her power she calls out the phrase "Harmonize" (調和, Chōwa) and her katana vanishes from sight as an explosion of spiritual pressure is released causing the ground beneath her to crater and crack. Her released state is vaguely reminiscence of an angel as she gains angel wings, a flowing white gown, and a halo of spirit energy forms above her head. Her new form grants her the power to distort the fabric of reality and cause tears to form, allowing what she calls "A null zone" to be created. ::Resurrección special Ability: Her Resurrección's power is called Harmony, or more specifically the harmonizing of different planes of existence, allowing for her to exist outside of time when her Resurrección is activated. :::*'Yugami:' (歪み, Distortion) Allows her to deflect projectiles away using an invisible shield around her body. The drawback of this technique is that she has to take it down should she wants to switch from defense to offense. :::*'Chien:' (遅延, Delay) Creates a sort of after-image for close range. It is effective in dodging melee attacks by confusing the enemy into attacking elsewhere. :::*'Kōchō-ha:' (高調波, Harmonics) Makes a clone of herself which is identical to her except the clone has blood-red eyes. Clones created through this ability has their own consciousness and has all the abilities of the original - including Harmonics itself. This ability is apparently sightly glitched, as her clones was shown to rebel against her. ::*'Cero Oscuras' (黒虚閃, (セロ・オスキュラス), sero osukyurasu; Spanish for "Dark Zero", Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash"): A black, or more grammatically correct Cero Oscuro, is a full-powered black Cero used primarily by the espada. When using this technique, Delta concentrates her large spiritual energy with only her index finger into an condensed jet-black Cero with great might. The result of being used in her released state is a much greater Cero, exceeding even Gran Rey Cero, the ultimate Cero, and has been referred to as "an Espada's fully-powered Cero." When fired, it covers any exposed light into absolute pitch darkness. ::*'Uña Tirotear' (翼状爪弾（ウニャ・ティロテアル）, Unya Tirotearu; Spanish for "To Shoot A Nail", Japanese for "Wing-Shaped Claw Bullet"): This is an attack she mimicked from Iceringer; When activated, Delta extends her wings out diagonally from her body, and extends each of her feathers out in the same manner. She is then able to rapidly fire blasts of energy from each of her wingtips, and has the ability to fire off 108 shots at once. Behind the scenes Category:To be Deleted